


I Don't Dance;;

by xflightless



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xflightless/pseuds/xflightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson isn't really all that big on dancing, even at Conner and M'gann's wedding. Wally isn't having any of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Dance;;

Dick sat alone at the table, watching fondly as Conner and M’gann danced together, wrapped in each other and lost in their own little world. He couldn’t make out anything Conner was whispering into M’gann’s ear, but she beamed and smiled into his shoulder. The wedding had been great and even Bruce looked like he was about to shed a tear or two.

"Y’know, that dance floor has had a major lack of Dick tonight.”

A snort left the former Boy Wonder as he turned to look at Wally, who grinned down at him, hands stuffed into his pockets. Dick threw quick glance over to the dance floor before looking back at Wally, using his foot to push back the chair beside him to offer it to his best bud.

"Nah, you know us speedsters. Can’t sit for too long. You on the other hand, have been sitting here all night.”

"Definitely not true," Dick countered, leaning back in his seat.

"Oh? Do tell, birdboy, when did you—"

"When we were giving speeches."

"…Oh right. That doesn’t count.”

"What? It so counts.” He glanced around the room. Most of the guests had began to leave or were out on the dance floor, dancing around the newly weds. He watched as Clark made his way over to M’gann and Conner, probably asking if he could have a dance. “You can’t make me go out there.”

”Dude. It’s Conner and M’gann’s wedding. You have to dance at least once.”

"There’s no one to dance with." Okay, so there totally was and he was, eventually, planning on stealing M’gann away from Conner for a quick dance, but he was pretty content just people watching from where he was. He jerked when Wally slapped his knee and he turned his gaze back to the redhead, frowning. "What is your problem?”

"Uh, hello.” Wally motioned to himself, brows rising before he sat down. Was he—-? “Oh, c’mon! Don’t give me that look, Dick. Just one dance, dude. We haven’t danced together since we were like—-”

"—-You promised you’d never mention it," Dick quickly interjected, color rushing to his cheeks. There were about half a dozen people here with really good hearing and he did not need them to know about the time he and Wally reenacted one, or many, of the scenes from Dirty Dancing. Wally’s lips pulled into a bright, mischievous smile and Dick groaned. “I hate you.”

"You totally love me, man."

"Shuddup."

"Aw, is Dick Grayson blushing?”

"Do I have to remind you that just because you’re a speedster doesn’t mean that I can’t take you down?"

"I’d like to see you try."

"—-Ugh, why don’t you two just get a room already? Seriously, you guys are worse than M’gann and I and it’s our wedding night.”

Dick’s gaze flickered over to Conner, who now stood on the other side of the round table, hands crossed over his chest, grinning. Dick could feel heat rushing up his neck and from under the collar of his shirt. Conner’s grin widened.

"How do you know we don’t already have a room?" Wally countered, blush obvious on his cheeks, even under the dim lighting of the ballroom.

"Probably because if you did, you’d be there instead of here. So, why don’t you do everyone a favor? Dick, get up and dance with Wally. It’ll be our wedding present."

"I already bought you guys something." And in that moment, Dick was glad Conner didn’t have heat vision. He let out a soft sigh and he stood up, looking over at Wally who was grinning at him like a predator who had cornered its prey. "Well?"

"Aren’t you going to ask me to dance?"

"—-Wally.”

”Fine. You’re no fun.”

"The door is right there. I can go up to my room and just, y’know, not dance.”

"Okay, okay," Wally said, standing up, flattening down the front of his shirt. Dick blinked slowly. He was about an inch or two taller than Wally was and that made him grin. Wally frowned at him and gently shoved at his shoulder as if he could read his mind —- probably could by now, considering how long they’d been friends. "C’mon, Boy Blunder," Wally said, tone teasing. He reached out to take Dick’s hand in his own, and despite the sudden increase in his heart rate, Dick didn’t pull away. He threw a glance at Conner, who offered him a knowing smirk. Man, he really hated that super hearing thing when it was used against him.

When they reached the dance floor, Dick placed a hand on Wally’s hip, the other moving to Wally’s hand, only to receive a roll of the eyes in response. “Dude, this isn’t a ball. It’s just you and me, buddy.”

"So what, you want me to grind against you while—- what song is this?"

"It’s that one song from the Twilight movies."

"—-How do you even know that?"

”Not the point, Rob. You were saying?”

"—While this song plays?"

"As fun as that might be, no. Just relax, dude. Let me lead and relax. Do you remember how to do that?”

Dick rolled his eyes and held his breath and Wally moved to snake his arms around Dick’s wait, pulling him closer. The speedster offered Dick a soft smile and Dick moved to wrap his arms loosely around Wally’s shoulders —- and then they began to sway. Dick felt a little silly; he wasn’t much of a dancer when it came to these kinds of things.

"Hey— look at me." Wally raised a hand to gently cup Dick’s chin, locking their gazes together. "Take a deep breath and just sway. That’s all we’re doing. Swaying."

"Right. I can jump across rooftops and crush someone’s head with my thighs, but I can’t sway."

"Watch it, Dick, you know how my knees get weak when you talk about your murderous thighs."

Dick snorted and rolled his eyes, pressing his forehead against Wally’s.

"You’re doing fine, man," Wally said. He moved a hand lightly up and down Dick’s back, trying to help him relax. Dick’s breath hitched lightly and he closed his eyes, tugging Wally a little closer, closing whatever space was between them.

"Yeah, well, I’ve got a pretty great dance partner."


End file.
